The CoStar Killer TRADUCCIÓN
by Jesi Potter Granger
Summary: Tsuruga Ren tenía la fama de hacer que sus co-protagonistas se enamoraran de él, sabiendo esto, ¿Por qué Kyoko quería trabajar con él?
1. La graduación de Kyoko

"Esta, esta… y esta"

"Eso es un poco mucho" dijo Yashiro Yukihito observadoramente, mirando las ofertas que Tsuruga Ren aceptaría. "Y muy diversas."

"Bueno, son todas muy buenas propuestas" explicó Ren encogiéndose de hombros. "BJ ha tomado parte de mi tiempo en los últimos meses y ni siquiera puedo incorporarlo a mi filmografía"

Simple. Conciso. Racional. Esa es la forma en la que Ren siempre ha sido para justificar cosas. Yashiro no tenía realmente otra alternativa más que aceptar. "Supongo."

"Ah, y esta también" indicó mientras le entregaba otra más.

Yashiro observó el último título que Ren aceptaría y sus ojos se ensancharon al verlo. "¡Ren, esto es un romance agradable y alegre!"

"¿Hay algo malo en eso?"

"No realmente" Bueno, si. Ren se ha hecho popular con dramas y películas con temas que tenían un romance ligero en ellas. Él era bueno en eso y había aumentado su número de fans gracias a eso. Pero "Tu ya has hecho un gran romance profundo como Katsuki y has actuado como un villano siniestro como BJ. Como tu representante, tengo mis preocupaciones. Ren… No es esto como... ¿un paso atrás?

"No pienses sobre ello de esa manera" Dijo Ren sonriendo. "Es agradable pensar que estaré haciendo algo que me es familiar, no estoy dando un paso hacia atrás. Sólo porque he diversificado mis géneros no quiere decir que dejaré los que ya he trabajado. Quiero decir, comparado con las otras ofertas que he aceptado, éste es más profundo, pero ése es el punto. Quiero trabajar en algo que sea menos estresante." Tomó un trago de agua y añadió, "Además, está dirigido por Shingai Seiji, entonces no importa cuan profundo sea el romance, no lo es."

"Eso es verdad…" Yukihito pensó en lo entusiasmado que se había mostrado el joven director cuando él estuvo trabajando en Ring Doh. Él y Ren quizás tuvieron complicidad acerca de la actriz principal, pero fue severo con Ren en cuanto lo que quería cuando la filmación finalmente comenzó. "Pero esto no tiene siquiera una actriz principal todavía. Por lo que me dijo Matsushima-san cuando me entregó esto, los productores no tienen siquiera una pista para elegir a la figura femenina y están esperando la recomendación del director. Podría ser una co-estrella problemática para ti."

"Tsch" Ren sonrío burlonamente. "Sí fueran los productores quienes eligieran la chica, entonces me estaría preguntando quién es la figura femenina. Pero tú sabes cómo es el director Shingai cuando hablamos de elegir personas para trabajar. Esta película mantendrá a salvo mi sanidad mental, así que preocuparme por ese tipo de cosas es lo último en mi cabeza."

No importaba cuántas veces hubieran estado en ese lugar, empleados como ella y Kotonami Kanae, no podían sentir más que pavor y respeto cuando eran llamados a la oficina de Takarada Lory.

"Quizás tenga algo que ver con esto…" pensó ella, mientras observaba duramente a una elaborada miniatura de una estatua de una diosa griega. ¿Quizás era porque el decorado seguía cambiando todo el tiempo, convirtiéndose en más elaborado y más ostentoso que el anterior?

"¡Señoritas!" La voz profunda del Presidente hizo que las dos chicas se pusieran de pie cuando la puerta doble de su oficina fue abierta.

"Buenos días Presidente" ella y Moko-san hicieron una reverencia al saludarlo.

"Por favor, tomen asiento" Dijo él, mientras se sentaba en la silla que estaba en frente de ellas. Él sonrió. "Siento haberlas hecho esperar, pero ese maldito Seiichi me tuvo atrapado en otro punto muerto."

¿Seiichi? ¿Seiichi-san, el agradable hombre paternal de contaduría quien tiene entradas y unos modales tímidos al interactuar con las mujeres?

"Quiero decir, ¡vamos!" el Presidente gritaba frustrado. "¿cómo puede un hombre dejar a otra mujer tan bonita después de que declare su amor por él? Ese maldito mujeriego indeciso" gruñó, mientras tomaba un trago del vino que estaba preparado para él sobre la mesa.

Ah, con que era eso… Seiichi-san de contaduría era una clase de mujeriego pervertido… concluyó Kyoko. De alguna manera, aunque la imagen no encajara, ella ahora miraba al hombre desde otro enfoque.

"Bueno, de todas maneras" el humor del Presidente volvió a ser animado. "¿Se están divirtiendo con su trabajo? Han estado con nosotros por más de un año".

"Por supuesto que sí" replicaron las dos al unísono.

"Eso esta bien" él sonrió, tomando su copa. "Pero ustedes saben… que no pueden quedarse en la Sección Love Me para siempre"

"Eh?"

¿Eso significaba…?

"Ha pasado un año chicas. Sí ustedes se quedan ahí, se van a quedar atrás de las personas que han hecho la misma audición que ustedes y ya tuvieron su debut. Además un nuevo conjunto de audiciones se harán pronto." Las miró a los ojos. "Necesitamos empezar a evaluar sus futuros en LME."

Las estaba… ¿despidiendo? El labio inferior de Kyoko comenzó a temblar. Quizás no a Kanae quien ha recibido comentarios geniales en los dramas en los que había participado. Pero ella seguía teniendo un papel de abusiva tras otro. ¡Ella no se quería ir! Había tanto que todavía podía aprender, tanto que quería aprender.

"… Entonces, estoy pensando, que ya es tiempo de que se gradúen de la Sección Love Me"

"Huh?" Las dos chicas dirigieron su mirada hacia él.

"¿Qué significa eso Señor?"

"Lo que quiero decir es que," él sonrió "estarán fuera de la Sección Love Me y del Departamento de Talentos. Serán removidas al Departamento de Actuación bajo Matsumisha-san. Con todos los beneficios que conlleva ser una actriz de LME"

Kyoko dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. Eso significaba que… ¡Se podía quedar!

"Quiere decir que…" exclamó Moko-san. "¿No más uniformes rosa? ¿No más encargos raros? ¿No más peticiones especiales de nadie?

"Bueno,"el Presidente expresó con una sonrisa. "Acerca de la última parte, quizás algunas veces"

Y finalmente golpeó a Kyoko. ¡Iba a ser removida al Departamento de Actuación! La sonrisa que se estaba formando en su rostro repentinamente se congeló al escuchar al Presidente decir, "Sin embargo…"

¿Sin embargo? ¿Había un sin embargo? ¿Por qué había un sin embargo?

"Tienen que completar una asignatura final. Bueno, una especie de prueba"

"¿Prueba?"

"Las dos han progresado rápidamente como amateurs. Han conocido diferentes tipo de persona y han experimentado muchas cosas trabajando con diferentes proyectos" el Presidente indicó "Pero todavía tienen algunas falencias. ¡Ah Sawara- kun!" el Presidente sonrió al mirar por encima de sus hombros cuando la doble puerta se abrió de nuevo. "Justo a tiempo, le estaba diciendo a las chicas acerca de su última tarea como miembros de la Sección Love Me…"

Kotonami Kanae reposó su mano sobre las paredes de vidrio que estaban al salir de la oficina del Presidente y se volvió hacia Kyoko, cuya espalda estaba contra la pared mientras lentamente se deslizaba hacia el suelo. De alguna manera, lo que ella estaba haciendo no parecía una mala idea. Camino hasta ella y se sentó a su lado.

"Presidente…" murmuró Kyoko. "Está pidiendo lo imposible."

"Tú lo has dicho" dijo en un suspiro mientras descansaba su barbilla sobre sus rodillas.

Su última prueba sería aparecer en dos películas diferentes, de diferentes géneros en los que ellas eran débiles. Ella estaría trabajando en una película orientada a la familia, mientras que Kyoko trabajaría en un romance.

"Pero, ¡Moko-san!" dijo Kyoko entre lágrimas. "Hio-kun fue el pidió especialmente que trabajaras en su película. Ustedes dos se llevan bien. Tu victoria será fácil en esta prueba."

"¡Deja de burlarte de mí!" Kanae se volvió y la miró. "Después de que ese pequeño bribón vino a elegirme, fue un demonio cada vez que estaba en el set. Ese pequeño de doce años le gritaba a todos por todo lo que no lo satisfacía de alguna manera." Suspiró mientras estudiaba la punta de sus zapatos. "¿Y qué me dices de ti? Tú tienes un director que te eligió específicamente. Parece que has impresionado mucho al hombre"

"¡E- eso es imposible!" tartamudeó Kyoko. "¡Fallé en su prueba actoral por el protagónico de Ring Doh! Ni si quiera pude terminar la prueba porque me desmayé y me llevaron al hospital, además en ese tiempo no tenia experiencia actuando. ¿Qué pude haber hecho para impresionar al Director Shingai Seiji?"

"¿Quién sabe?" exclamó Kanae cabizbaja.

Ring Doh era una película sin rastro de Kyoko en ella. Ella recordaba que el elenco incluía a Matsunai Ruriko y Tsuruga Ren – ¡Esperen un minuto! ¿Ese hombre conocía a Kyoko desde entonces? Una vez que estuvo en LME, escuchó rumores de que Tsuruga Ren pidió específicamente a la protagonista femenina para ser su co-estrella. Podría ser que… ¿él pidió a Kyoko? Matsunai Ruriko era un ídolo como cantante, pero una actriz de mediocre a normal. ¡Él no era el tipo de persona que trabajaba con gente como ella! Ella apenas había pasado la propia estimación de Kanae cuando miró Ring Doh una tarde aburrida en la biblioteca de consulta. Pero Kyoko… por otro lado, es una de las más talentosas actrices que ha conocido. El hecho de que Tsuruga Ren la conocía desde hace tanto- queriendo decir tan bien, la molestaba.

"De todas maneras… ¿Cómo puedo actuar como enamorada cuando solo trabajé en un comercial de sodas, como un ángel desquiciado y dos bravuconas? Kyoko gimoteó. "¿Que es lo que voy a hacer?

"Yo voy a hacerlo" Dijo parándose Kanae. Se volvió enojada hacia su compañera. "Tú…"

"¿Yo?"

"Hazlo también," cruzó los brazos en su echo y miró hacia abajo hacia donde estaba ella "No sé tú, pero mi meta es convertirme en una actriz que represente a todo Japón. Cuando eso pase, nosotras no podemos seguir siendo amigas."

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué?"

"¡Mo! ¿No lo entiendes?" le envió a su amiga una sonrisa desafiante. "Porque, estúpida, somos rivales. Cuando triunfe, me rehusó a reconocer a alguien que no está a mi nivel como un rival."

Con eso, Kyoko se enderezó.

"Besides," She grinned evilly. "If you fail, you don't only lose to me. You'll lose to him too." Kyoko's eyes narrowed. "To Fuwa Sho."

"Además" sonrió maliciosamente. "Sí fracasas, no solo me perderás a mí. Perderás ante él también." Los ojos de Kyoko se ensancharon. "Ante Fuwa Sho"

Y entonces lo vio, ese brillo de determinación de un espíritu inquebrantable que se rehusaba a ser derrotada por el cretino que rompió su corazón. Kanae levantó la barbilla y la miró. Ni loca admitiría que cuando ella triunfara y Kyoko se quedara en la Sección Love Me, la extrañaría, porque ella estaría muy ocupada y Kyoko continuaría estando alrededor de él, como su alumna. Las dos serían mejores amigas y las peores rivales en un escenario. "Entonces, ¿qué piensas hacer Kyoko?"

"¿Matsushima-san?" dijo Sawara Takenori al contestar su teléfono móvil. "Estoy en la oficina del Presidente."Camino hacia la ventana para tener una mejor recepción. "¿De verdad? ¿Él aceptó el papel? Estaba esperando que lo rechazara… ¿Eh? ¿Por qué? Él ya ha interpretado este tipo de grande papel, pensé que los romances agradables ya no estaban en su liga… Bueno, Mogami- kun aceptó después de que el Presidente le hizo una oferta que no pudo rechazar… Ah, ¡OK! Te llamare de nuevo cuando esté allí abajo"

Él cortó y se volvió hacia el Presidente. "Parece que Mogami-kun finalmente tiene un protagonista masculino."

"Ah, wonderful!" the President smiled, slouched in his chair and took a puff off his cigar. "Who is it?"

"¡Ah, maravilloso!" sonrió el Presidente, acomodándose en su silla mientras le daba una pitada a su cigarro. "¿Quién?"

"Ren."

El presidente tosió el tabaco que recientemente había inhalado. "¿Él aceptó? dijo tosiendo. "¿De todos los famosos actores a los que ofrecieron el papel, él fue el que aceptó?

"Eso parece" afirmó Sawara.

"Todavía no sabe que es la gran película de debut de Mogami-kun, ¿no?"

"Por supuesto que no" afirmó Sawara. "Solo usted, Matsushima-san y yo sabemos acerca de los planes del debut de las chicas. Como usted dijo, cuantas menos personas sepan acerca de ello, menos chicas van a enterarse."

El Presidente sonrió tristemente. "¿Entonces Ren aceptó el papel por sí mismo?"

"Es un OK verbal, no oficial. Yashiro-kun dijo que pasaría mañana al mediodía a dejar el papeleo antes de que contactemos a las productoras. Lo usual. Matsushima-san estaba sorprendido también. Pero Yashiro dijo que Ren mencionó que está buscando algo más, arraigado de lo que está haciendo antes que los papeles más complejos que le han ofrecido y aceptó. "Menos estresante" creo que dijo Ren."

Luego el Presidente dejó escapar una risa que Sawara describiría como fea. "Esa es una interesante manera de llamarlo"

"¿Qué quiere decir con eso, señor?" preguntó Sawara. Seguramente, él sabía que Mogami-kun era volátil e impredecible. Pero no estaría recibiendo tantas ofertas si fuera difícil trabajar con ella. Nuevos como esos, han estado dando vueltas en la industria. Y aparte, Ren tomó a Mogami-kun como su kouhai, se supone que se llevarían bien. Y de todas maneras, ¿no eran todas las actrices volátiles?

"Creo que," el Presidente sonrió burlonamente tomando otro pastel. "La prueba de Mogami-kun se ha tornado diez veces más interesante."

¿Interesante? ¿Cómo podía ser interesante cuando era su prueba final, y encima la conseguía con un actor con el que se llevaba bien? "¿Sólo porque Ren aceptó la oferta?"

El Presidente lo miró con el ceño fruncido. "¿Recuerdas lo que te dije durante la audición de esos dos? Contempla las posibilidades. Todavía eres un aburrido, sin capacidad de imaginación, ¿no es así Sawara-kun?

"¿Eh?" Quizás él no era el tipo que se dejaba llevar por una imaginación hiperactiva como él… Sawara miró su cara de frustración. Después de todo, este hombre, era quién estaba demandando a una compañía de videojuegos para que hagan juegos más sensibles y con más romance en él.


	2. La mortificación de Ren

Skip Beat no me pertenece, ni siquiera esta historia, le pertenece a **momoirousagichan****, **yo sólo soy una simple traductora. Debajo, nota de traductora.

"Tsuruga Ren? Tu co-protagonista es Tsuruga Ren?" dijo Moko-san del otro lado de la línea.

"Yep!" Kyoko replied excitedly as she leaned against the wall of the more isolated corridors of the LME Headquarters where she discovered the mobile phone reception to be good. "Sawara-san just told me when I picked up the script earlier."

"¡Sip!" respondió Kyoko de manera entusiasta mientras se deslizaba por la pared de uno de los pasillos más aislados de la sede de LME, dónde descubrió que la recepción de su móvil era buena. "Sawara-san me lo acaba de decir cuando fui a recoger el guión."

"Nnnn-hnn…" susurró preocupada Moko-san.

"Moko-san, ¿qué pasa?" Kyoko sintió como su felicidad se disminuía un poco por la falta de entusiasmo de su amiga. "Ser capaz de trabajar con él es igual de bueno que el hecho de que tú trabajes con Hio-kun. Es como una especie de sueño, ¿no es así? Tú quieres actuar en algo que tenga un excelente reparto mientras yo actuaré con el mejor actor de Japón."

"Supongo…" murmuró Moko-san en un tono tan bajo que Kyoko casi no llega a escucharle. "Bueno, sólo asegúrate de no caer en esa trampa de ese conquistador de co-protagonistas"

"¿Conquistador de co-protagonistas?"

"¡Eso es!" gritó Moko-san. "He trabajado con alguien que protagonizó algo con él antes, Mo. Si la conocieras, pensarías que no podrías encontrar una chica más transparente que ella. Ella actuó como si fuéramos mejores amigas instantáneamente o algo así cuando me conoció y supo que yo trabajaba en LME. El hecho de que Tsuruga-san y yo trabajemos en la misma agencia no significa que…"

¿Dónde había escuchado ese término antes? Kyoko hurgó en su mente y la memoria la transportó al momento en el que Tsuruga-san hizo la prueba de actuación para conseguir el papel de Katsuki en Dark Mon. La imagen de la cara sonrojada de Momose-san por la improvisación de Tsuruga-san vino a su mente. También recordaba la reacción de Momose-san y a Yashiro-san diciéndole que trabajando o no en un romance, Tsuruga-san podía hacer que cualquier co-protagonista se enamorara de él.

Y al igual que entonces, Kyoko tenía escalofríos corriendo por su espina dorsal y le susurró: "Eso es tan horrible..."

"¡Es verdad! Y es todavía más horrible con alguien tan patético como ella, que no puede pronunciar la palabra 'sospechoso' siquiera. Como si fuera un movimiento raro de la lengua o algo parecido…" espetó Moko.

El corazón le latía rápidamente. Ella se había sentido así también, durante el juego de simulación de Dark Moon, cuando estaba siendo sostenida de una manera demasiado íntima por el Emperador de la Noche en su apartamento. Ella realmente había malinterpretado las palabras Yashiro-san, y creía estar enamorada de Tsuruga-san, también. Por supuesto, rápidamente se dio cuenta de que ella pensó eso porque estaba impresionada ya que era la primera vez que la sostenían de esa forma y que Tsuruga-san es tan buen actor que es capaz de sacar de los demás semejantes emociones si están actuando con él. En ese momento Tsuruga-san dijo que él había salido bien en la prueba de actuación sólo porque Momose-san era una actriz fabulosa. Y también recordó el dolor que sintió por no poder generar las mismas reacciones en él por no ser tan buena actriz como ella todavía.

Luego de eso, ella canalizó correctamente la oscura confusión de su corazón, en convertirse en una mejor actriz con el objetivo de derrotar a Tsuruga-san. O por lo menos, de ser capaz de actuar en el mismo nivel que él.

Kyoko solo sonrió ante la innecesaria preocupación de Moko-san.

"… lo estás?" preguntó Moko-san a Kyoko a través del teléfono.

La pregunta trajo a Kyoko de nuevo al presente. "¿Qué?"

Hubo unos segundos de silencio. "Kyoko…" dejó salir una enojada Moko-san. "Estabas siquiera escuchándome?"

"Um…"

"¡Mo!" dijo exasperadamente. "Si vas a elegir mi número para llamar, por lo menos escucha lo que tengo para decir…"

"Ah jejeje" Kyoko dejó escaper una pequeña risita de culpabilidad. "Perdón, Moko-san. Mi mente voló lejos de aquí."

"Mmm…" gruñó su amiga. "¡Hmph! Bueno, de todas maneras… debo irme, tengo que prepararme para maquillaje."

"OK."

"Kyoko…"

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Si terminas siendo desagradable, haciendo cosas patéticas, como enamorarte de Tsuruga-san, voy a pretender que no te conozco, aunque grites mi información personal en el medio de la calle."

"No te preocupes" rió Kyoko. "Eso nunca sucederá."

"Ok. Entonces, te llamo esta noche" dijo Moko-san antes de colgar.

Kyoko cerró su móvil y suspiró con alivio. Entonces, ¿era eso por lo que estaba preocupada Moko-san? Bueno, ella sintió ese miedo unos meses atrás. Tsuruga-san y ella han estado juntos muchas veces, y han pasado por tantas cosas, que eso ya no era una cuestión para preocuparse. Él era, después de todo, el tipo de persona que dejaba muy claro sus relaciones con la gente. Y ella no era tan diferente. Él es su maestro, él lo dijo hace mucho tiempo cuando se vieron en los estudios de TBM. Y ella no tenía problema al respecto, sólo le recordaba su lugar.

Comenzó su camino de regreso a la oficina de la sección Love Me. Estaba muy entusiasmada respecto a lo que iba a suceder. La noche anterior, pensaba que su único incentivo por todo esto era conseguir su graduación de la sección Love Me, y que su única motivación era no perder la amistad de Moko-san. Ambas eran razones válidas, pero no tenían nada que ver con la película en sí misma. Así que era dudoso, ya que ella siempre disfrutaba de los trabajos que le encomendaban.

Pero ahora, ella estaba realmente ansiosa por este trabajo, porque trabajaría con Tsuruga-san, ¡uno de los mejores actores en Japón!. Él le había enseñado casi todo lo que ella sabía, y estaba realmente feliz de tener la oportunidad de demostrarle todo lo que había aprendido. Él estaría feliz y orgulloso de ver con sus propios ojos la clase de actriz en la que se había convertido bajo su estricta tutela.

¡Y hablando de él! Pensó alegremente cuando se encontró con el actor cara a cara en una puerta abierta en mitad del camino.

"Hola, Mogami-san," saludó Ren.

"Tsuruga-san," dijo, haciendo una reverencia con una gran sonrisa en su cara. "Buenas tardes."

"Espero no estar molestando", dijo tardíamente ya que ya estaba sentado en una silla de la mesa de trabajo establecida en el centro de la habitación. "La puerta estaba abierta y me dijeron que estaba aquí, así que simplemente entré"

"¡No hay problema!" respondió animadamente, cerrando la puerta. Tsuruga-san había desarrollado el hábito de pasar tiempo en la oficina de la sección Love Me cuando estaba en LME. La mayoría de las estrellas como él, sólo iban allí por una cuestión de asuntos oficiales, como reuniones. No tenían un lugar para pasar el tiempo mientras tanto, más que los pasillos. Yashiro-san una vez le dijo que Tsuruga-san tendía a simplemente caminar por el edificio o quedarse en los huecos debajo de las escaleras, ya que era acosado muchas veces por los visitantes que hacían tours por la sede de LME.

Ella dejó el guión y otros papeles arriba del escritorio y fue directo a acomodar el desorden que había dejado antes de ir a L.A. Hearts para su reunión con Sawara-san. Ella echó un vistazo a Tsuruga-san a través de sus pestañas y se sorprendió al ver que él la estaba mirando también.

La observe por un momento y preguntó, "¿pasó algo?"

"¿Huh?" dijo mirándolo mientras se sentaba.

"Parece como si quisieras decir algo."

"¡Ah! Bueno…" Se enderezó y sonrió. Debería empezar con el pie derecho, después de todo ella quería divertirse durante la filmación de ésta película. "Tsuruga-san…"

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Voy a dejar la sección Love Me."

"Huh?"

"El president dijo," sonrió. "que Moko-san y yo nos graduaremos de la sección Love Me pronto y seremos parte del Departamento de Actuación."

"Bueno, eso es genial" dijo Tsuruga-san con una enorme sonrisa. "Felicitaciones para ti entonces, esto merece una celebración."

"Bueno…" Se movió en su asiento y miró hacia su regazo. "Todavía tengo una tarea que cumplir, así que…" Luego levantó la vista y lo miró a través de sus pestañas sonriendo. "Bueno…"

"¿Qué tarea?" preguntó un confundido Ren.

Una astute sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Yukihito, mientras hacía su camino a la oficina de la sección Love Me ya que ese aburrido predecible de Ren no podría estar en otro lugar. Aunque eso era bueno, porque no tenía su móvil, estaba en reparación después de haberlo roto el día anterior

De todos modos, despues de una larga mañana de las mismas actividades de Ren, saltando de un trabajo al otro, finalmente se detuvieron en la sede de LME para cerrar formalmente las propuestas que Ren aceptaría. Allí, él se enteró a través de Matsushima-san, quién actuaría en ese lindo romance al que Yukihito tanto se había opuesto el día anterior. Ahora no podía esperar para ver la expresión de su cara.

Había pasado más de una semana desde la última vez que vio a Kyoko-chan. Desde que Dark Moon terminó, el único momento en el que realmente veían a Kyoko-chan, era en LME y ella siempre estaba ocupada, entre la escuela, su drama Box "R" y otros asuntos relacionados con la actuación y LME.

Bueno, el descartó esa posibilidad, pensó secamente Yukihito. El tipo la había tenido para él solo por varios meses y nunca hizo un movimiento. De hecho, a falta de encerrar a esos dos en una habitación - Oh, espera, ¡ya había hecho eso también! Es por eso que vigila los horarios de Kyoko-chan y por qué optó por pasar por hoy, en lugar de la noche anterior, como Ren había insistido.

Pero parecía que Dios o Buda o alguien allá arriba le estaba sonriendo, ya que tenía otra posibilidad de pasar tiempo con ella otra vez. Y si él, arruinaba esto también, realmente no merecía la buena suerte que estaba – "¡Yashiro- san!" llamó una voz detrás de él.

Yukihito turned around to find Ren walking up to him. "Eh!? Ren? What are you doing here?"

"Te estaba buscando" dijo el actor en un tono '¿No es obvio?'. " Fui a la oficina de Matsushima-san pero no había nadie y luego a la oficina de L.A. pero tampoco tuve resultados"

"Así es," contest Yukihito automaticamente, su cabeza seguía confundida acerca de por qué Ren estaba aquí y no en la oficina de la sección Love Me. "Matsushima-san dijo que saldría del edificio por una reunión en el almuerzo, estaba muy apurado cuando lo crucé."

"Entonces, eso es bueno," dijo el actor dejando escaper un suspiro de alivio. "Entonces él probablemente no ha contactado a ninguno de ellos todavía. Acabo de decidir tomar otra oferta, así que no voy a participar en la película esa."

"¡¿Qué?!" casi gritó Yashiro.

"Bueno", dejó escapar una risita corta y superficial. "He pensado un poco en lo que me dijiste ayer y decidí que tienes razón. Debería tomar roles más desafiantes y esas cosas ..."

Y esas cosas? Esa era la razón? Ren siempre fue racional cuando se trata de proyectos que va a asumir. Cuando se trata de decidir su trabajo, sus razones son generalmente simples y al punto. Y ahora que lo pienso, nunca se echó atrás en ningún trabajo que estuviera decidido a tomar. Esta sería la primera vez, y la razón es 'y esas cosas...'? " "Ren", razonó el representante. "Yo te dije eso. Pero este es el debut de Kyoko-chan en una película. Kyoko-chan ", enfatizó." ¿No quieres ser parte de "-

Pero el muchacho no estaba escuchando. "Creo que deberías darles una llamada ahora, ya que cuando pasemos al siguiente trabajo nos podríamos olvidar de hacerlo". dijo Ren. "Oh, cierto ... tu teléfono está roto, ¿no?" Ren tomó su bolsillo del pantalón. "Maldita sea ... dejé el mío en algún lugar. Esperame en el estacionamiento, ¿ok? Iré a buscarlo."

"En realidad estoy pensando en dejar ese proyecto." dijo Tsuruga-san.

A Kyoko la cabeza le daba vueltas con incredulidad y cayó de rodillas.

"¿Por qué diablos iba a querer trabajar con alguien con tan poca experiencia como tú?" Tsuruga-san se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó contra la pared. "Quiero decir, en serio ... ¿Has siquiera pensado realmente que yo trabajaría contigo?"

"P-p-pero ..." Kyoko tartamudeó. "Todo lo que aprendí fue por usted! Sé que todavía tengo un montón de defectos, pero yo esperaba aprender más de usted!"

"¿Eh?" Tsuruga-san se quedó mirando fijamente. "¿Sabes lo que veo cuando pienso en un futuro contigo en él?"

La cara de Kyoko lentamente reflejaba los sentimientos horrorizados a medida que él detalla todo.

"Problemas en la creación de personajes". Ren señaló.

Sintió una fuerte puñalada en su espalda.

"Llamadas molestas preguntando cosas mundanas que 'una actriz de primer nivel' ya debería saber." dijo Ren empujando el cuchillo metafórico más adentro.

Otra puñalada.

"Idas a mi casa a las 2 AM, como un último esfuerzo para salvarte de fracaso total". Ren dijo, dando otra puñalada en el corazón ya herido de caught something move at the corner of her eye and stopped, turned as found herself face-to-face with a 1:1 scale Tsuruga Ren "Real Live" type standing by the open door.

"¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! Yo realmente quería mostrarte lo mucho que he aprendido realmente. Que no soy alguien quien pueda darle vergüenza de llamar a su alumna", Kyoko inclinó la cabeza una y otra vez hacia él.

"Realmente eres un idiota, ¿no es así?" dijo Tsuruga-san.

Y con esta última afirmación, el muñeco escala 1:25 de Tsuruga Ren con cara de "Renunciando en estado de shock y disgusto" se delizó y cayó al suelo, señalando el final de su obra vergonzosa de una sola persona.

Kyoko suspiró, se sentó en el suelo, acurrucada con sus piernas contra su pecho y apoyó la barbilla en las rodillas.

Por supuesto, va a dejar esa película. Esa película ya está por debajo de su nivel. A diferencia de ella, ella está dispuesta a trabajar a su límite, ya que es su debut en el cine. Mientras, no tendrá ningún beneficio trabajando en ello. Después de todo, pensó mientras se levantaba sobre sus pies, no importa lo duro que trabajara para superarse para llegar a su nivel, ha estado también trabajando para hacerse aún mejor. Haciendo sus metas cada vez más difícil de lograr.

El hombre representa lo mejor, la cúspide actoral. Y si, ella quiere estar en la cima cuando finalmente se enfrente con Shotaro, tiene que estar en ese lugar para asegurar su victoria.

Suspiró, se puso de pie y se volvió hacia la mesa. Ella sólo esperaba que el que fuera el protagonista masculino en su lugar fuera alguien tan bueno como Tsuruga-san. No tenía ningún sentido abatirse sobre el asunto. Tsuruga-san había que sólo sería un problema dejarse arrastrar por eso.

Vio que algo se movía en la esquina de su ojo y se detuvo, se volvió cuando se encontró cara a cara con una escala 1:1 de Tsuruga Ren permanente tipo "Vida real" parado en la puerta abierta.

**Nota de la traductora:**

Pido mil disculpas por no haber actualizado en un año, fue un año complicado, por haber empezado una carrera universitaria, me mudé lejos de mi familia y me costó mucho adaptarme a la nueva vida y al estudio. Prometo actualizar lo antes posible de ahora en más. No me odien, mis más sinceros saludos.

Jesi Potter Granger


End file.
